Heir of Deathwing
by Fan of Fanfics21
Summary: Split into three pieces, connected to Yin, Yang, and Wuji, three incarnations of Cypher Naruto Uzumaki must deal with their own perils ahead as Naraku Uzumaki, the darkness (Yin) of Naruto's heart, faces the dangers of Azeroth as he is the legacy of the Worldbreaker himself. Be wary enemies of Deathwing, the Heir will bring forth absolute ruination to all who oppose.
1. Birth to the Heir

**Disclaimer: Fan of Fanfics owns nothing; most things here all belong to their respective creators if you understand the many references to other official works.**

**Check my profile on information on Naraku Uzumaki and the Cypher Project so you won't get confused with what's going on.**

* * *

Separation, being split apart from who you were is agonizingly painful. This is what Naraku Uzumaki agreed full-heartedly on as he was split from his former self, Naruto Uzumaki. Naraku Uzumaki was a High-Class Hell Dragon, one of two ancient species of dragon that existed when the very world itself was created by the gods of ancient times that was considered extinct. But by the use of science and cloning when mixing three types of DNA together created the ultimate monster of destruction. He was a part of a whole, part of the being known as Naruto Uzumaki, not the shinobi who followed a childish dream and ideal without heeding the consequences and suffered from it, but from a clone of the Prototype Naruto Uzumaki that 'birthed' the original Naruto that was well known in the ninja world. As of now, Naraku was split from his former self, he who served as the negative emotions of Naruto and the destructive nature of his powers.

He was chained, imprisoned by these warped creatures called the Wicked Gods. They hounded him, tortured him, and assaulted his mind as they forced him to absorb every evil ever committed by mankind as it drove him insane. Seeing these evils that humans can commit were horrible, he could not turn away, as he was seeing the very nature of mankind. These Wicked Gods wanted to turn him into a force called Angra Mainyu, a demon of ultimate evil that would punish every human with death, the ultimate killer of humans as their souls will be judged on the Promised Day these foul gods were planning. And now seeing these evils, Naraku's contempt with humanity grew. They were nothing but curs that needed to suffer for their crimes; no one was innocent, save those who were newly born and the very young. Yes, they could be taught how to live pure, and then maybe he would spare them from utter annihilation like the rest he will slaughter. All in good time…

For now, he must accept it like a good little puppet and play their little game for now. He recalled their leader, Deus, was planning to send him to a place called Kalimdor. He would have to use one of the dragon eggs there to be reborn in flesh at last. For Naraku is nothing more than pure dark energy in the shape of a dragon. The thought of gaining flesh and the pleasures of it would be worth doing some of this Wicked God's dirty work…till he gained enough power to overthrow those arrogant fools and regain what was lost. Patience is one thing a dragon has, and once things go as planned, revenge will finally be his. But for now, his rebirth as a living, breathing dragon is at hand, and he will accept anything this world will bring to him once he emerges from his egg.

* * *

Neltharion, Earth Warder of the land of Kalimdor and his mate Sintharia watched as their newest clutch of eggs hatched, eager to greet their children into the world as all but one of them hatched. As the dragon whelps screeched to their parents, Neltharion and Sintharia were saddened at the one egg that didn't hatch. "It happens every once in a while my dear." Neltharion comforted his mate as he nuzzled the saddened mother as she nudged the egg with a gentle, loving touch as the egg began to pulsate and glow red. This alerted both Neltharion and Sintharia as the whelps scooted away from the glowing egg as it began to crack, it was hatching. From the shell, a sharp claw tore through, as another one did as the egg fell apart revealing the hatchling within. It looked different from all of its brethren in appearance.

Its scales were obsidian black, stood on its hind legs, had a long slender neck, a tail that was thick and strong, elegant black wings that seem to blend into the shadows, four sharp claws each on the two front forepaws, and the head that had two horned crest of sorts that went back towards the head as a curved, beak like jaw filled with sharp teeth and blazing red eyes looked at them. "What is this?" Sintharia asked as Neltharion stretched his claw out and poked the whelp that looked at him as he nuzzled the claw affectionately. "Despite his appearance, he is just like the others. Maybe he's a new evolution to our flight?" Neltharion guessed as he watched the strange looking whelp play with the others. **"Yes…the key to a wondrous future. He must be trained well…"** a voice inside of the Earth-Warder's head, he turned to find the source, with the strange whelp looking in the same direction with narrowed eyes.

*Several years later*

Naraku flew through the skies with great joy, enjoying the wonders of living as an actual dragon for once as he and his fellow drakes practiced aerial maneuvers that afternoon as they felt the breeze come in before departing for home below the earth. Naraku enjoyed this family, for it reminded him of his own kind when they ruled the ancient earth of another world aeons ago and were ones who were connected to the earth itself like the black dragonflight are. He was the star of his generation, being a symbol of their evolution as they would be closer to the planet than ever before. He was like their Dragon Aspect Neltharion, as they both understood the planet as if they were one, but Naraku felt it like his father as well, they both felt the weight of the world literally on their shoulders.

He studied the metals, collecting them and experimenting on them, much to the confusion of the flight as he began to work with goblins on tempering them and forging numerous crafts of art with them. One time, he and the goblins crafted a statue made of various rocks and minerals to recreate the image of Neltharion with a majestic pose. This had surprised the Earth-Warder himself as Naraku thanked him for being a great father to him and all of his children as Neltharion accepted the gift, humbled by the gratitude that the flight had given him as the statue served as a symbol of what it means to be the Earth-Warder.

*Several days later*

Naraku flew north with his father, heading towards the chilling wastelands of Northrend as the snow began to pester him. It kept getting on his wings and it keeps making it hard to fly as it builds up over time. He still lacked the experience to manipulate the heat in his body so he could channel it into his wings to melt the snow off. Right now, he and Neltharion were heading towards the Nexus, to greet a fellow Aspect that could be considered Neltharion's brother in all but blood. They had finally reached it, and then, met the Dragon Aspect of Magic himself.

"Welcome Neltharion, and to you young Naraku, I hope that you'll find this place quite the fun place!" Malygos greeted as Neltharion chuckled as Naraku was star struck at the sight of many magical objects, tomes, and much more. "Indeed, though it seems that Naraku is a more…curious whelp than I expected." Neltharion mused as the two Aspects watched as Naraku began conversing with fellow blue drakes as they all started laughing. "It seems he's just like you when it comes to being the snark of the family." Malygos joked as Neltharion laughed. "Indeed, being around me has turned him into a mini-me of sorts. Plus he's known for doing good pranks on others. Last time I was his victim, I was stuck looking like an oversized bird eating tree leaves while my tail was used as a drum stick for a gong." He replied as Malygos laughed at that one. He could just see how ridiculous the Earth-Warder looked like if he was there.

But one thing bothered him for a while and Malygos just had to as his longtime friend, "Say Neltharion, why does he look different from the rest of your flight?" the Spell-Weaver asked as Neltharion did a dragon version of a shrug. "I have no idea, he's unique, and we've speculated he's a new evolution of our flight, as he understands the role of Earth-Warder better than anyone else. He's sensed where earthquakes were happening from thousands of miles away and where they were heading. It was actually pretty surprising really." He told his longtime friend whose jaw was agape. Neltharion merely closed the jaw as Malygos shook his head. "Impossible, after all these years, an evolution in our kind is unheard of!" Malygos exclaimed as Neltharion sighed. "Indeed, I'm not sure if this is a blessing, or an ill omen brother." Neltharion replied as he watched his child mixing a few liquids into a vial with other blue dragons watching as they were amazed as a rainbow appeared from the smoke that erupted from the fluid.

"I'd say he's a blessing, and a rare treat to see. I've never seen that trick before." Malygos told his old friend as he was surprised by the mini rainbow and wondered how the young black drake knew how to do that. "Well, he's the most surprising knuckle-headed dragon you'll ever meet in a lifetime brother." Neltharion mused, as he wondered when Naraku will never stop pulling such surprises out of nowhere. "Oh, and keep this to ourselves, I want to surprise the others with little Naraku when he gets older. I want to see the looks on Alex's face when she sees a dragon like him at my side." Neltharion said as he had the dragon equivalent of a grin, "Once he pops out of nowhere with that future intimidating look, I wonder how priceless the look of horror on her face will be?" he asked as he and Malygos shared a laugh. It would be a time that would be the last time they would communicate like this, for a dark new beginning was about to unfold.

*492 years later*

Those voices…Naraku has heard them again, wondering what voices could constantly torment him for some time; he decided to ask his father and see what he can learn from this. "Father?" he asked, gaining Neltharion's attention as his eyes showed a bit of insomnia in them. "Yes, Naraku, what is it that you need son?" the Earth-Warder asked as Naraku looked at his father sadly. "I'm plagued with recent troubles, ones that I can only trust to share with you." He replied as Neltharion became serious. As a father, he had to be there for his children whenever they have problems that plague them. "What is it that's troubling you?" he asked as Naraku came clean with his problems. "I've been hearing voices, telling me to not trust the other flights, of how the Life-Binder would control me, to have me be used as a breeding machine for other flights, of how Malygos would experiment on me, and how you would use me as a tool and throw me away." He replied solemnly as Neltharion's eyes widened at that.

He knew what his unique child was talking about, whisperings that plague even his own mind. So he wasn't the only one to feel it, his own son, the one who would lead the black dragonflight to greatness was being haunted by the voices as well. But now he knew, something terrible is happening, but the question is when. "Do not believe those voices, we are the protectors of the earth, ones who help nurture it, raise mountains so other races do not wage war, and protect the delicate balance of it." He replied with a dutiful expression on the outside, but inside, he had doubts too, for he wondered why he was given such a burden when he became Earth-Warder. "I see, but father, does our great power, come with great prices?" Naraku asked as Neltharion froze.

That question his son asked had answered this long question he had pondered endlessly for thousands of years finally made sense. As one who is one with the earth, he must feel everything from it, the crushing pressure and weight was the price for wielding the great power he had, but did that mean his fellow Aspects must suffer from the gifts bestowed upon them by the Titans as well? What were these voices that plague him and his son? This was the omen he feared if Naraku's birth had its meaning, while Naraku's mind was strong, Neltharion realized that his own mind is being invaded by the voices much longer. He feared; he feared that these voices will drive him mad and make him commit atrocities that would harm his beloved flight, Sintharia, Naraku, Nefarian, Onyxia, and all of his precious children. No, he must do something, something that would protect the legacy of the charge he had been given by his maker Khaz'goroth.

"Yes son, with great power, always comes with great price. Some so great, that it isn't worth accepting." Neltharion replied solemnly as Naraku looked at his father with understanding. "Therefore, I will name you as leader of a new dragonflight of your own." He announced much to the startling surprise of his son. "I entrust you to lead those willing to follow you to the bright future ahead, I fear something will happen to the rest of our flight and I want you to carry on the legacy I have been entrusted with to you." He said as Naraku understood it and chuckled dryly. "The old saying of how the old man passes the torch to his son." He said as Neltharion nodded, "Indeed, the old man passing the-hey! I'm not _that_ old!" Neltharion barked in realization as Naraku laughed as he was chased by his father for that witty line. Since then, the bond between the father and son hand been sealed forever, the memories of a loving father etched in Naraku's heart forever.

*The next morning*

Naraku was ready, as he stood out with the members of the new flight he will need, Sintharia followed him, to act as a mentor for him as she trusted Neltharion and the other consorts he had that everything will be alright while she was gone…and that she didn't have to worry that Neltharion getting drunk and caused minor earthquakes with his hiccupping, much to his embarrassment. "From this moment forward everyone, we are no longer members of the black dragonflight," Naraku spoke as his followers and mother looked at him. "We are but the shadows of our former flight, our actions will be unknown to those who do not understand the sacrifices we'll make. Of how we'll protect this land if the black dragonflight were to ever fall. We who walk in the darkness, our wings seeking to reach for the light from beyond those who have fallen from grace; as we carry on the legacy as Neltharion's proud flight. We are the Darkwing flight!" Naraku roared as he flexed his wings that radiated a superb amount of power as the newly dubbed flight roared with him.

Neltharion watched on, smiling as Naraku and his new flight took to the skies as Sintharia gave him one last look as she followed Naraku towards their next destination, finding a new home and to guide themselves into finding a place in the world as a new flight that will protect the legacy of the Earth-Warder if anything were to happen. _"Be safe everyone…"_ Neltharion thought sadly, _"For the whisperings grow even stronger…"_

To be continued…


	2. A Dream to Remember

**Disclaimer: Fan of Fanfics21 does not own anything, just his imagination.**

**To all readers out there just to let you know, Naraku is still Naruto. He's just the 'dark' half of him that was separated at the moment.**

* * *

Naraku and his Darkwing flight flew into the night sky, feeling the eyes of beings down below. They were probably the night elves he heard about. From what he's learned about these beings, they were probably descendants of dark trolls that evolved from the magic from the Well of Eternity as they lived near it for all of their lives. So far, he's heard of some staying to the path of arcane magic while others are being connected to the natural magic of nature itself. He never understood the nature of these beings, nor their desires. But for now, they were not his concern, for he must find a perfect mountain to serve as a new home for his flight. Maybe Mount Hyjal will be the perfect place to find a place to reside in. He just hoped the residents there won't mind.

* * *

The elves watched these black dragons fly to the mountain, curiosity filling them as the scouting team began to pursue them, wondering what these creatures were planning near their homes. Riding their mounts in silent pursuit, they reached the landing point as they watched the supposed leader, one who looked different from the others of its kind (especially since it stood upwards), as it waved its hands and the earth moved to his command. The dirt shifting as stones were made as a new cavern was created. They wondered, was this dragon and its kind closer to the land like their druids were? They had to report this to Stormrage. He will know what to do if he could contact his supposed teacher Cenarius.

* * *

Naraku was no fool; he sensed the mortal elves spying on him and his flight as he created a new cave for his flight, now he'll have no choice but to block the entrance now that it is discovered. He heard the earth echo their footsteps as they left swiftly and quietly away from the area. He didn't know what they want, they probably wanted to see what his flight were doing, for now, they will have to build other lairs in this mountain and make sure to keep them secret. "Let's go Naraku; we'll take care of our new home tomorrow morning." Sintharia told her son as Naraku nodded his head and walked in last after the other members of his flight went inside, sealing the entrance with stone as he and his flight looked at the design of the cavern.

It was huge and spacious, with many stalagmites and columns of limestone supporting the ceilings of the cavern as a natural spring pool filled the very center of the cavern as the young whelps that joined Naraku's flight ran there and began gulping the water greedily, thirsty from the long trip to their new home. "Rest up, because we'll be expanding and creating new barrows in this area in case we're being hunted by…unwanted guests." Naraku ordered as the dragons agreed with him as they all found a spot for them to sleep in as they huddled together and began to embrace their dreams. Naraku being last as he became one with the earth to see if there was anything going on around the area by sensing the vibrations of the earth. Sensing nothing, he cut the connection and curled up next to his mother and began his dream.

* * *

Ysera the Green Dragon Aspect heard her student, Cenarius' call. Hearing of a new group of black dragons led by one different in appearance than the others had perked her curiosity. She delved deeper into the Emerald Dream as she preceded to the location of this lair those black dragons and find the one she sought. She recognized Sintharia, the Prime Consort of her brother figure Neltharion there and the supposed leader of this group. She connected to the dreams of this strange dragon, and was thrown into a nightmare.

She saw it, his pain and anguish, how he was tormented by evils by beings that surpassed the Titans in power as they infused him with them. For some reason, these evils, the curses, and the powerful malice is being locked up by a powerful force, she realized this dragon had hope of salvation from this burden. But she realized something. This dragon was not naturally native to Azeroth. No, his appearance seemed far more ancient than even the proto-dragons she and the other Aspects originated from, what was he? Even stranger, he was not a full dragon, more like a mixture of something else, an unknown creature. Plus this hollow aura emitted from him, it was once a powerful being that was split into three pieces. It sought to be whole one again; it yearned to be whole once again. It dreams of reuniting with its lost halves and be one glorious being once again.

"_**Leave…"**_

No, the instincts were telling her to leave, but her heart, the heart of a mother, refused to allow such a creature, one with the heart of a young infant crying all alone, to suffer. She must find a way to undo these burdens this dragon has to endure. Maybe Malygos would be able to create something with his arcane knowledge to rid of all these evils carved onto the being's soul.

"_**You will do no such thing."**_

Before the Dreamer could realize it, she was hit head on with a powerful tackle as she quickly recovered and threw back the being that dared to attack her. She saw it, a dragon in the shape of the one she entered; it was the form of a black void in dragon shape as its piercing red eyes glared at her with hostile intent. It did not look friendly at the moment. And when Ysera looked at it, she saw the ugliness of things she could not describe. It was as if she was seeing the ultimate nightmare incarnate, she was hesitant but now she knew, she was in contact with the leader of this group of black dragons.

"What are you?" she asked as the void dragon looked at her with narrow eyes. **"Your worst nightmare, now leave and forget all that you've seen. Or else,"** the creature threatened as Ysera knew that this young dragon definitely had the audacity to tell her what to do. She was a Dragon Aspect, a powerful one at that, and she would not move at the will of others. "Or else what?" she asked, her eyes still closed as the black void dragon looked like it was smirking. The creature charged with a roar that shook the dream, as the sky blackened and he blended in with the darkness as he too, closed his glowing red eyes.

Ysera knew that he now considered her a threat, she listened to the sound of the creature's wing beats and dodged, the monster snarled in anger as it opened its eyes, forgetting to hid them as it charged at her with a sickening madness to kill. She had to hold back with her powers, no matter what. This evil that tainted its soul pitch black had turned it into a monster designed only to kill, but kill what? From the way it fought as she avoided the shadowy dragon's swipes, it was killing only small beings, something mortal like the elves.

Ysera blasted the void's wings with her breath aligned with the power of nature as it struck true to its aim as the being fell. **"What sort of cheap trick did you do to me you bi—!" **it demanded as it crashed into the ground. Lying still as it groaned in pain. Ysera sighed sadly; the poor child was consumed by an evil that it did not want to bear. She landed a good distance away and proceeded to walk towards the creature, as it struggled and stood on its hind legs as the wings faded away. Then, its form changed. It was slender, built for speed and power, and it had nine tails. What Ysera was looking at, was a black nine tailed fox as it snarled at her.

If she could blink, then she would have done so as the black fox appeared above her and slammed its nine tails onto her back, slamming her to the ground as the fox landed on her. This originally was a simple search for the group of black dragons, now it was turned into a battle of life and death, funny how reality works no? Ysera knew this creature was in a blind rage, and if he awoke in his current state now, something terrible will happen. She will have to subdue the creature here and now. While she wasn't the one for fighting, but here in the world of dreams, where she can't banish him from it or else he'll awaken and go on a rampage, and she did not know what she was dealing with now. It was more like a demon in dragon form that shape shifts at will.

She refused to open her eyes, to use her true power on a being like this is no exception here. This child was still in pain, and she must find a way to soothe the rage in his heart, but now must fight back or risk suffering for her compassions. With that, Ysera dodged the incoming fox as she swiped her tail, tripping the fox as she opened her maw and bit into his arm, causing the fox to howl in pain. Enraged, the fox slashed at her torso, causing her to bleed as she refused to let go as she gathered all of her physical strength she could must, and go beyond the limits and threw the black fox over as it slammed onto its back.

Ysera used her green breath, trying to put her enemy in a deeper sleep. But the fox saw her intentions and recovered, narrowly avoiding her attack as the fox transformed back into the dragon she was familiar with, while still retaining the nine tails of the fox. And it was serious this time as it regrew its wings and started to walk around her on its hind legs cautiously, like a predator facing a prey that still resists. **"I will end this…"** it spoke as it split into nine copies, much to the Ysera's shock as they all lunged at her from different directions, cutting off all possible routes to escape. Ysera faced it head on, unleashing her breath and slashing at the copies with her claws and smacking them with her mighty tail. But this time, the numbers have overwhelmed her. Even a single Dragon Aspect can be overwhelmed by enemies they have not encountered before, never gauging their enemy's skills or abilities, walking in blind is short of suicide.

Dragon Aspects are the mightiest of their colored flight. They bear great and terrible power, but at the same time, great weaknesses. Neltharion, Earth-Warder was prone victim to evil whispers in the earth, one that plagued Naraku and the other black dragonflight, the Life-Binder was to feel the pain of losing her precious children to Death's grip when they perish in battle, Ysera's is her own realm, for dreams of the being she enters when they sleep become omnipotent gods as they control what happens in their dreams. The black void dragon was no exception as his dream was made real, defeating a powerful enemy with all of his might. The minute Ysera entered this dragon's dream; she had already lost when he became serious. Now, she is now the victim of this creature's superiority as she cannot escape from the dream she is in. She must wait till he awakes if she is to ever get free.

They smashed into her, clawed at her, breathed flames of darkness, bit into her body, and then pinned her to the ground as all the copies merged into one as the dragon stood over her and bit her in a certain part of the neck, causing Ysera's eyes to nearly open themselves in shock. This dragon had done something of ancient dragon culture, one forgotten in ancient times; ones used by the proto-dragons when selecting a mate for life, a male proto-dragon would fight his chosen mate and if proven to be the victor, would bite his mate on the collarbone of the neck. This dragon had proven his dominance and had marked her, sealing the deal permanently. She now belonged to him.

Naraku watched as the green wyrm became limp, submitted to him after he bit her in the collarbone. He wondered what that had done exactly, for her to be like this all of the sudden. "You've marked me," she said in a quiet tone, he was confused, what had he done? Then he realized he must've done something, something he did not know and now the chaos is about to begin. **"What did I do exactly?"** he asked, his rage dissipated as the green dragon, with her eyes still closed, 'looked' at him from behind her eyelids. "You've marked me as a mate for life." She replied. _"Oh shit, not something I'd expect on the first day as the new leader of a newly born flight…"_ Naraku thought, wondering what chaos will be unleashed. At least it was just a green dragon and not the legendary Ysera the Dreamer now. Oh how irony comes back and toys with him.

"Because of this, you are now one who also leads the Green dragonflight; I am Ysera the Dreamer, and now, your mate for life." Ysera spoke as she stood and looked at the stunned look on Naraku's face. _"…Shit, I've really caused some serious problems. I just hope that this doesn't cause any problems in the future…"_ Naraku thought.

* * *

Nozdormu, Dragon Aspect of Time and leader of the Bronze Dragonflight frowned at the sudden distortions in the flow of time. History has been rewritten, and he must find the source of the problem. "Time to find the sssource of this problem before it's too late." The great Aspect spoke, as he sent his fellow agents to find out what is going on.


End file.
